


My Dear, You Couldn't Miss

by brencer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, literally so much mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brencer/pseuds/brencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistletoe was there, and maybe Spencer had a little bit too much to drink, and Brendon looked so cute. Just stood in his little dumb Christmas sweater, a reindeer wearing a scarf on the front, too big for him, the sleeves hung over his fingertips and the neck stretched a little too far right, leaving a glimpse of Brendon's collarbone. Brendon Urie, Spencer's best friend and the lead singer of his fucking band, just looked a little too cute standing under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear, You Couldn't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with mistletoe because it's Christmas Eve and I have to write a card but i don't want to, so I was like, "Brencer Christmas cuteness, of course. The answer to all of my procrastination."
> 
> warning, this is cheesy and mushy af

  Spencer doesn't want to wake up on Christmas morning, but he does. Because he's perfectly healthy and there's no reason why he would die in his sleep, unless it's from embarrassment. He hates mistletoe, now.

  What happened the night before, Christmas Eve, is still burned thick into the back of his eyelids. He can't believe he was so stupid. So reckless.

  The mistletoe was there, and maybe Spencer had a little bit too much to drink, and Brendon looked so cute. Just stood in his little dumb Christmas sweater, a reindeer wearing a scarf on the front, too big for him, the sleeves hung over his fingertips and the neck stretched a little too far right, leaving a glimpse of Brendon's collarbone. Brendon Urie, Spencer's best friend and the lead singer of his fucking band, just looked a little too cute standing under the mistletoe.

  Spencer only did what he was taught. 

  Brendon looked a bit confused when Spencer pointed up, but he looked up, laughing slightly when he noticed what was above them. He meant to say a joke, something about how Spencer's going to have to take him out before he wants a kiss, but he didn't get the chance when Spencer's lips muffled his.

  It didn't last long, the kiss. But Spencer got lost in it like Brendon's lips were the sweetest chocolate, handpicked by God himself.

  When Spencer pulled away Brendon was flushed and breathless and staring up at Spencer like he was somehow the evilest person in the world but also the greatest person Brendon had ever met. It confused drunk Spencer more than it would sober Spencer, but he brushed it off anyways. He was fucking hammered, who cares.

  Sober Spencer cares.

  Spencer that woke up in the morning with a raging headache and the feeling of sick in his throat, not because of the Alcohol, because he kissed his  _fucking_ best friend, and he didn't even _ask_. Brendon could be packing his clothes up, ready to leave for who knows where, and it's Spencer's fault.

  "I'm fucking stupid.." He shuffles out of his bedroom, he doesn't know how, exactly, he got home. But it's happened before so he doesn't question it.

  "Who's this ' _Stupid_ ', I must meet him."

  Spencer stops, mid-step.

  That voice doesn't belong to Dallon, Patrick, Pete, or even Gabe. No, that's Brendon's voice. Aka the guy he kissed last night. (Aka his best friend and bandmate).

  Spencer spins on his toes, Brendon's sitting on his couch, a giant fluffy blanket thrown over his shoulders, bowl of cereal in hand. He's watching cartoons, Spencer can bet his life on that and feel safe, because that's what Brendon always does.

  "Come on, Spence. Don't just stand there gawking like an idiot." Brendon gives him a sort of half-smile, like he's holding back from how he'd usually act on Christmas. (He totally is, Brendon's way too overly excited about Christmas,  _always._ Doesn't matter if he's a, somewhat, grown man).

  Spencer wants to run and fall to his knees, crying out apologies and serving his soul up as a gift, but instead he says "You brought me home." which isn't as good.

  Brendon smiles and nods, turning back to Spencer's way-too-large TV and shoving another bite of Cheerios into his mouth and smiling when a talking Squirrel tells a dumb joke about acorns.

  It doesn't make sense.

  Brendon should've left him there to choke on his own sick, but instead he brought him home and tucked him into bed and spent the night on Spencer's  _couch?_ Spencer's couch sucks ass, Spencer knows this, firsthand.

Spencer sits down next to Brendon and accepts the half-eaten Poptart Brendon offers him and he doesn't actually watch the TV for fifteen minutes.

  He notices every time Brendon shakes with laughter or stutters because he inhaled a Cheerio. He notices Brendon's tight shoulders and how whenever Spencer shifts, something in him stops, for just a second. Spencer notices the facade Brendon has playing, the tape set on repeat that he's used before, with his parents, with girlfriends, with Ryan.

  Spencer doesn't say anything until a commercial comes up for a couples trip to Hawaii and it shows a man and a woman kissing under mistletoe. He mutes the TV and Brendon's unnaturally still against him, but he doesn't stop after a second like before.

  Brendon sets his bowl down on Spencer's coffee table.

  "You kissed me under the mistletoe."

  Spencer's chest feels tight. 

  "Spencer Smith, you kissed me under the mistletoe last night, at Pete Wentz's Christmas Eve party." Brendon's looking at him, Spencer can see his face at the edge of his field of view. He's looking straight ahead and, _fuck_ , is he scared. "You were drunk--" 

  "I was drunk, and I was dumb, I was a fucking  _idiot_ ," Spencer turns to face him, "I'm so fucking sorry, B. I was so dumb and fucking stupid and god,  _fuck_ , you were just under the mistletoe and your sweater was ugly and dumb and you were so happy and smiley and I just wanted to do it and I _don't_ know  _why_ " He covers his face with his hands and drags them down, huffing out a shaky sigh. _  
_

"Maybe you have a crush on me" Brendon hums.

  "Maybe I have a crush on you, I  _don't know_." Spencer pulls at his hair, he's scared, terrified actually. This could be the end of Panic!. There's no way it could continue if Brendon left, he'd just take the entire fanbase with him. Or maybe he'd just kick Spencer out and they'd just get a new drummer and Panic! would continue as Brendon, Dallon, and So-and-So. Brendon could do that, it's easier than just starting off on his own.

  "Maybe if you stopped freaking out, and also just fucking waited until I was done speaking instead of interrupting me, you'd know that I have a crush on you, too."

  "Maybe if I stopped freaking out? that's not possible, Brendon, you have to kick me out of the-- Wait," Spencer really hopes he's not still hazey from the night before, "What did you just say?"

  Brendon looks annoyed, he's pouting and tapping his foot against the floor in a constant  _tump-tump-tump_ that's going to drive Spencer crazy if he keeps doing it long enough.

  "I said," Brendon throws the blankets off him, like a cape, (it lands halfway on his side table and bumps into his lamp), and rises to his knees, towering above Spencer, "I have a crush on you"

  "Um," Spencer looks around, trying to find the hidden cameras that Brendon planted. Maybe he's being Punk'd, like what happened to Pete.

  Brendon reaches into his pocket and fumbles around for a minute and Spencer kind of hates himself for wondering if Brendon was grabbing a condom, because now he's flustered. Brendon pulls out a green flash and cries out a triumphant "AHA!" before he's smiling proudly down at Spencer and holding his hand out, above Spencer's head.

  When Spencer looks up it's familiar. It takes him a moment to figure it out.

  "That's--" He swallows, and looks at Brendon, "Mistletoe."

  Brendon's eyes squint, his smile is something mischievous and Spencer suddenly feels very, very vulnerable, and confused.

  Brendon's face is getting closer and closer, his free hand rests on Spencer's neck, and Spencer can't breathe.

  The first press of lips has Spencer scrambling for purchase on Brendon, fingers curling in the cloth of Brendon's shirt at the nape of his neck.

  Brendon kisses him soft and cute, barely tracing the seam of Spencer's lips with his tongue. It's like how Spencer's first kiss went, but 100 times better because, holy  _shit_ , it's  _Brendon_. It's like the world opened up and let Spencer see it's golden treasure. The kiss is so calming and soft, it's like a warm hug thrumming throughout his entire body. It feels so right. _  
_

When Brendon pulls away Spencer makes a noise of discontent, so Brendon quickly presses another chaste kiss to his lips.

  Spencer's breathless, it wasn't even a "hot" kiss, (it was with Brendon, so, of course it was hot). His fingers, at some point, made themselves up, weaved in Brendon's hair, running through and tugging absentmindedly. 

  Brendon kissed him. 

  "You kissed me." Spencer says, his voice cracks without his permission. 

  Brendon smiles. "We're even now."

  "But,"

  "Hey," Brendon shushes him before he can even start saying anything. Brendon's demeanor changes, suddenly he looks shy and nervous, a sheet of red tinging his cheeks, "If you'll, um. Have me? I'd like to get even with you a lot more. Like, a lot,  _lot_ , more."

  Spencer's jaw tips open and his eyes widen. Did Brendon just ask what Spencer thinks he just asked?

  "Fuck, that was so cheesy and dumb, sorry." Brendon drops his head and buries his face in his hands.

  Spencer doesn't really  _do_  anything for a minute.

  How does he say yes?

  He carefully grabs the mistletoe from Brendon's hand, catching Brendon's attention

  "What--?"

  Spencer holds the tiny plant above Brendon's head and presses his lips softly to Brendon's cheek, holding for three seconds before pulling back. Brendon's skin is an even darker shade of red now, and his eyes are confused.

  "Be my dumb, cheesy, Christmas present, Brendon. Of course I'll fucking have you, you fucking dumbass." Spencer drags him close, wrapping his arms around Brendon. His nose is pressed against the crook of Brendon's neck and if nothing better happens to Spencer today then he thinks that's okay because he'll always have this, for ever how long it lasts.

  Brendon clings to him and whispers against his shoulder, "Fuck, I love you." laughing like a kid on, _well_ , Christmas.

  They watch cartoons for an hour, curled up next to each other, occasionally stopping their watching to trade lazy, happy kisses, and then Spencer remembers he's supposed to spend Christmas with his family because " _that's what we always do_ " (Quote, Ginger Smith) and he starts swearing and jumping up to get ready, apologizing to Brendon profusely. Brendon just nods along like he always does and pulls on a jacket because he showered this morning, already. ("Why?" Spencer asks. Brendon shrugs, "I got cold.")

  Brendon asks, "You think they'll be able to tell?"

  Spencer calls back, "Tell what?" from the bathroom.

  "That we're gay as fuck for each other."

  Spencer sticks his head out of the bathroom door, there's a blush on his skin and he doesn't meet Brendon's eyes as he speaks, "Jackie and Crystal have had a bet on how long it would take you to find out about my crush.. Not sure if they ever guessed about you." (They totally did, Spencer finds out, later.)

  Brendon laughs and tells Spencer he's going to demand half of the money from whoever wins.

  Spencer's family welcomes Brendon in with knowing eyes as Spencer holds his hand and blushes, and Spencer pretends to not notice Jackie tape up mistletoe in front of Spencer's old bedroom.

  Ginger rests a hand on Spencer's to take his attention away from where Brendon's playing with the Smith dog, he was staring, so entranced by Brendon's smile.

  "Good Christmas?" She asks.

  Spencer looks at Brendon again, he's laughing and making funny faces at the dog while he tugs on the new Chew toy. He feels a lucky pang mixed with something so intense it shakes throughout Spencer's entire body, something he recognises, but it doesn't hurt him anymore. It makes him happy because he knows Brendon feels the same thing.

  He's been in love with Brendon since he was 18 years old.

  "Yeah." He says.


End file.
